


PeterXKoume One-Shot: Just some Wholesome

by A_bored_writer_for_fun



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sensha-dou | Tankery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bored_writer_for_fun/pseuds/A_bored_writer_for_fun
Summary: As the title states, just some wholesome between the two.
Relationships: Akaboshi Koume/Original Male Chararcter(s)





	PeterXKoume One-Shot: Just some Wholesome

Sitting atop his Panther, Peter took a sip of cold tea from a thermos. Laid on top of the turret was a map, showing the next site of battle for an exhibition match with Kuromorimine going up against Ooarai. A long awaited 1vs1. The Panther was parked on top of a small ridge, overlooking a field where Kuromorimine was training hard to defeat their rival. The Panther creaked a little bit as someone climbed up to join him, and that person called out, “Hey Peter! I brought some food!”

Peter smiled. “[Danke, Koume.]” he reached out a hand to the brown-red haired tanker. She took it, and with his help climbed atop the Panther. In her right arm, she held a small lunchbox, and when she opened it, it was filled with sandwiches. Peter eagerly took one and began to eat it, and so did Koume.

“So…” Koume said, pausing to chew. “What do you think Ooarai will do if they reach the city?” she pointed to an area on the map, which was dominated by an urban city like area.

“Well, they’ll most likely do hit and run, like when you first fought them. I think their most dangerous tanks in that sense would be the M3 Lee, the Jagdpanzer 38(t), and the Stug III F. The M3 Lee’s got a quick and clever commander, and the [Panzerzerstörer] will be able to hide behind things like any sort of hedge walls that could be present. So I think it’s important they get taken out first in the opening skirmishes.”

“Gotcha...You know, everyone always calls Ooarai’s Jagdpanzer 38(t) a Hetzer, but, did they ever call it that during the war? People bring that up a lot.”

“The Hetzer name? Hmmmm…” Koume gave Peter some time to look through his memory. “Well, I called them Hetzers because I didn’t want them to get mixed up with the other Jagdpanzers. As far as I remember, the usage of the nickname Hetzer wasn’t very widespread, but it was definitely used, yeah.”

“I see. So...what about our lighter tanks? Like the Panzer IIs, IIIs, and IVs?”

“Them? Well, you and everyone else are training to do those shield formations, right?” Koume nodded. “I think it’s like Faber’s been saying. It can provide good frontal protection to the weaker armored tanks, but this is Ooarai we’re talking about. They only have so many large guns, so using a rigid formation probably won’t be as effective.”

“So should we try something like sending them out as scout tanks?”

“Well, that’s what Maho put them into play for, right? The lighter tanks can deal with Ooarai’s lighter vehicles like the Panzer IV H or the M3 Lee, and the heavier tanks can be dealt with by your own heavies.”

“Gotcha.”

“...”

“...”

For the next few minutes, they didn’t do anything except eat the sandwiches Koume brought and drink iced tea together. To someone who didn’t know the full context of their relationship, they might have looked like a romantic couple. But whenever someone brought it up, they always said they were just friends with a skinship. As Peter finished his last sandwich, Koume decided to break the ice by suddenly shouting and pointing at something down at the Kuromorimine training grounds. “Ah!”

“[Eh? W-What is it-]” and while Peter was distracted looking for what Koume had pointed at, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Feeling his face heat up, Peter grinned. “Sneaky, c’mere!” and he grabbed Koume around the neck and ruffled her already fluffy hair.

“Eyaah!” Koume squealed in delight. Peter quickly relented, although he pinched her cheek affectionately. Sighing, Koume laid her head against Peter’s shoulder, who blushed a little at feeling so intimate.

“Koume?” he asked a few minutes later.

“Yeah?”

“...Do you...think everyone is kinda right about us two? That we’re really more of a couple?”

Koume jumped up and off of Peter’s shoulder. “W-What-No, we’re not…No wait, I mean...are we?”

“That’s the question. A-are we?” he blushed, and so did Koume. “I mean, we’re always holding hands, heck we even kiss each other sometimes but...well we don’t really say ‘I love you’ or anything, right?”

Koume and Peter looked each other straight in the eyes. They were both blushing furiously. “W-Well...I like you and everything, but...I just can’t really think of you as...well, as my boyfriend. Agh, no wait, I-I can, but...I’m confused…”

“Y-Yeah...me too. I think...what it is that we do is that we just ignore the question. I mean, we never really bring it up, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Koume trailed off, and now an awkward silence settled between the two. “I’m gonna...get more tea, yeah.” Koume jumped off of Peter’s Panther, and ran off to get more iced tea for them both.

Peter smiled, despite the awkward conversation he had brought up.  _ Oh well...everytime we have that conversation it always goes weirdly...and well...everyone isn’t wrong...I really do...like...Koume… _

“Peter, I brought more tea…” Koume climbed onto the turret, and gently shook Peter’s shoulder. She whispered, “You’re asleep, huh?” she smiled. “Get some rest then...who knows how long this’ll all last?” Sitting next to Peter, Koume gently guided his head into her lap, letting him sleep in it. And before long, she too, fell asleep.


End file.
